Neither Can Live While the Other Survives
by Moonlite Knight
Summary: Harry Potter, Lord Voldemort, and a prophecy to fulfill. Who will survive? Who will perish? This is my version of the last battle.


Neither Can Live While the Other Survives

It was close to sunset as Harry Potter raced to Hogwarts on his Firebolt. The clear sky, a mixture of orange and blue, represented none of the turmoil that was currently going on inside of him. He was heading towards the very place he had once vowed never to return to. And the return was for the worst reasons possible.

_Please be alright,_ he thought desperately as the wind chilled him to his bones. _Please don't let me be too late. _

He had never even considered that this might happen. He had never even considered the possibility that Voldemort would attempt to attack him with the use of Hogwarts and all of its inhabitants.

Harry couldn't believe how stupid he had been to not expect this. He should have known something was wrong when the letter from Ginny had arrived, requesting that he, Ron, and Hermione come to Hogwarts as soon as they could.

_But I didn't, I didn't even suspect a thing. _

Harry had gone after the final, not counting Voldemort himself, Horcrux.

Ron and Hermione had gone on ahead since Ron was too worried about the urgency of Ginny's letter to even consider delaying the trip.

_Please don't let me be too late_, Harry pleaded as he bent lower in an attempt to increase his speed.

He knew he was taking a risk, a completely unnecessary one, but he hadn't been thinking clearly ever since he had received the Howler that very afternoon.

His mind couldn't help but replay over and over what the Howler had said. Voldemort's cruel laughter as he informed Harry about his friend's, former classmate's, and old professor's current predicament repeatedly echoed inside his head.

Harry's hand unconsciously tightened around his Firebolt as he swerved left to avoid a family of eagles in his way. He could now see the tops of the trees of the Forbidden Forest. He was nearly there.

His aching scar was paining him even more now, but the pain nothing compared to what he would feel if he was too late.

Harry didn't have to wonder about where Voldemort currently was.

The Quidditch field.

That was where Voldemort waiting, here the whole school was being held hostage.

Harry neared the stands just as the sun began to set, coloring the shy with vivid shades of purple, orange, and pink.

He could see the whole school sitting in the stands. As he flew closer, Harry saw each face was pale and full of fear.

Voldemort and his Death Eaters were in the fields, doing something Harry couldn't see clearly from his current height.

The wind was screaming in his ears as he tired to see if there were any dead bodies anywhere.

_Please don't let anyone be dead,_ he thought furiously as he quickly scanned the field, hovering about fifty feet in the air.

He could see nothing except of the Death Eaters and Voldemort who were still so intent on whatever they were doing to notice him yet. Everyone in the stands either had their eyes shut or were too distracted in some other way to notice him yet. However, Harry knew it was only a matter of time before someone looked up and saw him or Voldemort sensed him through their mind link.

_What are they doing?_ Harry couldn't help wondering as his stomach sank lower with dread. The screaming wind was filling his heart with horror for some reason.

Wait a minute… 

With a jolt, Harry suddenly realized that it wasn't the wind that was screaming. Only one thought filled his horror-numbed mind, _They're torturing someone! _

Throwing caution to eth wind, Harry flew towards the hooded figures on the field, knowing what he was about to do was probably the dumbest thing that he had ever done in his life, but he relay didn't care. He had to stop them.

Harry was aware of the hundreds of eyes on him as he landed on the grass and drew his wand, but he forced himself not to look towards them, to search for familiar. He couldn't let himself be distracted.

"Voldemort," Harry said, his voice oddly echoing, clearly heard even through the pained screams.

The screams stopped as Voldemort ended the spell and turned around, giving Harry a full view of the person being tortured.

It was Remus Lupin.

The werewolf lay on the grass in the middle of the circle of Death Eaters, shaking and jerking uncontrollably.

Anger and fear tightened Harry's heart as he forced his eyes away from his old professor, the last true Marauder left, and onto the evil being who had killed so many individuals.

"Harry Potter." Voldemort hissed, his red eyes flashing and his mouth forming a smirk.

Almost lazily, he raised his wand and pointed it at the only person, Muggle or magical, to have ever defeated him, even if had been for a short time.

Neither moved nor spoke, every eye in the field was on them, wondering who would make the first move.

_**So what do you think? This is just basically my version of the last battle between Harry and Voldemort. It's going to be in three parts, which probably won't all be out before the 7**__**th**__** book is released, but I'll try. Please review and give me feedback on how to improve and on what. Thanks!**_


End file.
